


The Little Gift

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [54]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, changki rise, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Changkyun has been waiting all month to pop that special question to his most treasured hyung, and when Christmas comes, he knows this is the perfect opportunity.





	The Little Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + Changkyun has been waiting for the right time to propose, decides that December 25 would be a special day to <3
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Changkyun smiles giddily as he glances around the apartment for one last once-over. The fire is crackling away in its place underneath the mounted television, and the lights on the Christmas tree are twinkling away. The presents seem to positively shine, the holographic wrapping paper reflecting the lights. He glances down at his own sweater, a light-up Santa hat... that _sings_.

The man, giggling, presses the music button on said sweater, the tinny tunes of _Jingle Bells_ ringing through the apartment.

Yes, 'tis finally done... A month's worth of planning has come to fruition, and it's all ready, at long last.

The sound of the door opening and closing causes him to whirl about, and he immediately sees the love of his life entering their shared apartment. He bends over to remove his shoes, giving Changkyun a most wondrous sight for all of ten seconds. When the older straightens up to turn and see his dongsaeng staring at him, slightly blushing, with his ugly Christmas sweater singing and blinking at him, Kihyun's face breaks out into the most beautiful of smiles.

"Welcome home, hyung~" Changkyun greets, earning an adoring coo from his boyfriend. Kihyun sets down his bag by the shoe rack and closes the distance between them in a single step. He wraps his arms around his dongsaeng and pulls him close, the sounds of the Christmas carol slightly muffled. Changkyun hums and nuzzles closer, breathing in deeply the scent of his true love. Despite having been at an office all day, he smells like cookies and flowers, a combination that sets Changkyun's heart a-quivering.

"You've been busy..." Kihyun comments upon pulling away, eyeing the plethora of presents that have just been wrapped that day. He sniffs once, then twice... A confused pout squishes his lips together, and he breaks away fully to walk to the kitchen. He gasps sharply at seeing the platters of food set out. Fried chicken with about five different sides and two plates of cookies sit on the counter, just waiting for him to consume.

"I made all your favorites!" Changkyun announces proudly, beaming from ear to ear. Kihyun grins madly, slipping his hand into the younger man's.

"This is so sweet," he comments, pulling Changkyun into the kitchen. "What's the occasion, though? Last time you cooked was for our anniversary two years ago." Changkyun giggles a little, an unreadable sound that draws Kihyun's full curiosity to him.

"I was gonna wait until we were done with dinner," the younger mutters, his free hand going to his pocket. "But, I don't think I can wait anymore..." He takes out a single box from his pocket, a single black box wrapped in a red bow.

Kihyun's eyes widen to mere discs on his face as Changkyun sinks down to one knee. His mind goes a million miles a second as he tries to process what's going on, taking a step back instinctually. Changkyun doesn't seem to notice, though, his mind too much in a blissful haze. His eyes positively shine, mirroring that of starlight.

"Yoo Kihyun," Changkyun begins, his voice shaking slightly, "will you marry me?"

Kihyun remains silent for one second, then two... then finally steps away and leaves the room.

Changkyun is glued to the spot, the chill of the grimy kitchen tile seeping through the thin fabric of his jeans.

Well... that hadn't exactly gone as planned.

Did he do something wrong? True, they had never _technically_ discussed marriage before, but he had been so sure the older had been on the same page as him... Should he get up? Act as if it was all a joke?

_What the hell do I do now???_

The familiar sound of Kihyun's footsteps returns to the kitchen a second later, and Changkyun turns to see a binder several inches thick in his boyfriend's hands. He raises a brow in silent question, but Kihyun is much too busy opening said binder to notice.

"I have so many ideas," he murmurs, eyes flitting about on the pages. "Were you thinking something in the winter? Spring? Or did you—?"

"W-Wait..." Changkyun stutters out confusedly standing to fully face the man. "Does that mean... Is this a...?" He doesn't dare say it, worried he may jinx the possibility. Kihyun gives him a dumbfounded look, finally glancing at him for the first time since the proposal.

"Of course," Kihyun tells him, as if it's nothing. He puts down the binder, walking over to place a loving kiss atop his head... Well, technically two, considering Changkyun has a double-vortex. "You sure did take your sweet time proposing, though. I had half a mind to pop the question myself if you didn't by the end of the year." Changkyun chuckles nervously as Kihyun takes the box out of his hand, slipping on the ring held within.

"I love you, hyung," Changkyun finally manages to say, standing just to smash his lips against the other's. Kihyun laughs against the kiss, clasping his hands against the back of the younger's neck.

"I love you, too, Changkyun-ah~"

They then kiss once more, this time much sweeter than before. They stare into each other's eyes, pure affection and adoration shining in thine eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + Changkyun has been waiting for the right time to propose, decides that December 25 would be a special day to <3
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
